Ice Princess
by xxlilmusicxx
Summary: AU! She tried to blast him off the frozen lake the moment she saw him. She was also his first believer after 300 years. Alex Potter was a strange girl in more ways than one, it was just the kind of strangeness Jack Frost liked.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got a little into the Rise of the Guardians film (Isn't Jack Frost awesome? XD) and I figured I'd do a little crossover with Harry Potter, featuring Alex of course. Anywho, I'll have to warn you guys that this is majorly AU, due to the following reasons:**

**- Alex's presence in the story affects it that much already**

**- Sirius, Fred, Remus and Tonks don't die (I love them too much)**

**- The battle begun at sixth year, so you can disregard the Half-Blood Prince. (I need to do this to satisfy the ages so Harry's year mates are mostly 17 or 18, Harry and Alex are both 17)**

**So I hope you guys enjoy the story! If you need to know more about Alex, check out my story "The Slytherin Side of Things".**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Inc, and Rise of the Guardians belong to DreamWorks. However, I do own Alex.

* * *

One would think that everything would be fine, now that the final battle was over. Hogwarts had been fully repaired and was ready for the start of term, old and new students returning to finish their education; all the rogue Death Eaters captured and placed in Azkaban. Above all, Voldemort was gone, and everyone could just move on with their lives. Most of them have, just not her. Alex Potter leaned against against the tree trunk, gazing at the Black Lake. It had always helped her think.

She was one of the many that had returned to Hogwarts for their Seventh Year, but only one of the few Slytherins that did. With her were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davies, and the Greengrass sisters: Daphne and Astoria.

Alex sighed and closed her eyes, letting the wind blow her hair back. Despite everything, she felt something wasn't right. Perhaps she was just worried. Her brother, Harry, and his best friend, Ron, chose not to return this year and became Aurors whilst Hermione had chosen to resume her studies. But both of them were tough; they had survived a war after all, so she had no reason to worry about them. However, the churning in her gut told her that something was coming, something big . . .

All of a sudden, the temperature dropped, and the wind picked up. Alex's eyes snapped open and she stood, her wand sliding from its holster and into her awaiting hand. She watched anxiously as the lake slowly froze over, and the air chilled. Dementors? Alex frowned, awaiting the onslaught of horrid memories. Oddly enough, nothing happened.

"What - ?" she began, when someone came floating down, landing on the now-frozen lake. It was a boy with snowy white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin, and wore a a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, and trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom. He also carried a crooked, shepherd's staff. What was strange though, is how he stood on solid ice, yet he was barefooted. Didn't his feet feel the cold?

There was that feeling in her gut again. On instinct, she pointed her ebony wand in his direction and fired a stunner, and the boy barely dodged it, the jet of red light whizzing just by his head as he turned to stare at her with wide eyes.

Alex glared at him in suspicion, "Who are you?"

* * *

Jack Frost sighed. Even after today, Jamie merely passed through him. It was a hollow, empty feeling that made his stomach drop. A snow day, an awesome sleigh ride, but no one believed in him. Was it too much to ask for someone to be able to hear him? To see him? Three hundred years alone was painful; people just came and went, not knowing he even existed. Jack settled himself on the roof of the Bennett house, staring up at the moon.

"If there's something I'm doing wrong, could you tell me what it is? Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me." Jack leaned on his staff, his hood up. "You put me here. The least you can do is tell me…tell me why?"

The moon shone brightly, like he was smiling for some odd reason. Then, a voice whispered in his head . . .

"_Hogwarts... Go to Hogwarts..._"

Jack blinked. Hogwarts... He had been there every Christmas of his existence to bring snow to the place. It was a school, he had noted, but the students and teachers there seemed... different somehow. He didn't know why they were, but he never stuck around long enough to figure it out. Most of the students were at the start of their teen years, and probably didn't believe in him. So why bother getting his hopes up?

He glanced at the moon again, "It's a long way, but I'll give it a shot." he called out, "Wind, take me to Hogwarts!"

It was mid-day when he had reached the place, and the newly rebuilt castle came into view. Jack laughed, freezing over the lake as he passed. It wasn't time for winter yet, but he couldn't resist. Through the ice, he could distinctly see large creatures swimming at the bottom of the lake. Wow, those fishes were huge!

He grinned as his feet settled on the cool, solid ice, looking up just to see a flash of red light head straight for him. He dodged, the light whizzing passed his head as he looked towards his attacker in surprise.

It was a girl, not older than he was, with long jet black hair and bright green eyes. She wore a black robe over her white button up, a green and silver tie peeking through, a dark pleated skirt, and a pair of black stockings and dress shoes. She held up a small wooden stick, pointing it right at him.

Finally her pretty little features settled into a glare, "Who are you?"

Jack didn't answer straight away, he was focused on something else. This girl could see him! She - She was talking to him! It was almost too good to be true, even if she did try to blast him off the ice.

"Can - Can you see me?" Jack spoke hesitantly as he approached her. The girl's grip on the wooden stick tightened, and she eyed him cautiously.

"Yes. Shouldn't I be able to?" said the girl.

He got excited for a moment but then stopped, and then asked, "You can hear me?" The girl nodded again. The happiness and excitement flooded him tenfold, and he yelled out, "She can see me?! SHE CAN SEE ME!" He did a backflip and landed in mid-air, "WHOO-HOO!"

Jack then landed in front of her, a large grin on his face.

The girl stared at him oddly, then lowered her hand, "Well, you're definitely not a Dementor. So, who are you?"

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost." Jack held out his hand to her, the one that wasn't holding his staff, watching as the girl's eyes widened a fraction.

"Are you really? You're nothing at all like I pictured." she took his hand, which Jack noted was warm compared to his own, and gave him a hesitant smile, "I'm Alex Potter."

* * *

This boy was strange, Alex decided. It was hard to believe this was Jack Frost. Muggles pictured him as an old man who brought snow and blizzards wherever he went. This boy didn't look much older than her, but he definitely looked like a winter spirit. His hand was cold to the touch, and she shivered a tad at the sudden temperature drop before releasing it.

Then, she asked, "Why were you asking if I could see you?" Alex immediately regretted it when his expression fell.

"No one's been able to see or hear me for three hundred years."

"Three hundred years?" she sputtered in shock, "That's awful! You must have been very lonely."

"You have no idea." Jack replied dryly. "Only people who believe in me can see me. So why can you? Usually teenagers don't believe in all that fantasy."

Alex snorted, "Well, when you've seen and battled Centaurs, trolls, and giant snakes, you'll believe just about anything."

Jack raised an eyebrow at this, "Have you?"

"You have no idea." Alex smirked as she stepped away from him, and turned to trudge back up the castle. "I'll see you some other time. I have classes to attend." she called back.

Jack watched her retreating form with a smile on his face. His first believer in three hundred years, and it felt brilliant, no matter how strange the girl may be.

* * *

**I know it wasn't very good, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Cassandra**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a little into the Rise of the Guardians film (Isn't Jack Frost awesome? XD) and I figured I'd do a little crossover with Harry Potter, featuring Alex of course. Anywho, I'll have to warn you guys that this is majorly AU, due to the following reasons:**

**- Alex's presence in the story affects it that much already**

**- Sirius, Fred, Remus and Tonks don't die (I love them too much)**

**- The battle begun at sixth year, so you can disregard the Half-Blood Prince. (I need to do this to satisfy the ages so Harry's year mates are mostly 17 or 18, Harry and Alex are both 17)**

**So I hope you guys enjoy the story! If you need to know more about Alex, check out my story "The Slytherin Side of Things".**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Inc, and Rise of the Guardians belong to DreamWorks. However, I do own Alex.

* * *

"So you're a - a witch?" Jack asked as he and Alex sat by the lake the following day. Alex was leaning against the tree trunk, her legs crossed in front of her, her head resting on Jack's shoulder. Jack was in a similar position, his head resting on top of Alex's, his staff resting next to him. His eyes were wide with shock at what she had just revealed to him. You'd think being a spirit, things like this wouldn't be much of a surprise anymore.

Alex chuckled as she moved slightly to peer up at his stunned expression, "You've been here countless times to bring winter. How could you not know about us?"

"I knew there was something different about you guys, but I didn't - I didn't think that..." Jack shook his head, "A witch? Really? So that little stick you used to blast me off the ice is -"

"- a wand, yes." Alex rolled her eyes. "And I said I was sorry! For all I know, you could have been a Death Eater or a Dementor in disguise or something."

Jack blinked, "Death Eater? Dementors?"

A slight wince crossed Alex's face, and she mumbled, "I would tell you, but it's a really long story."

"Well, I've got lots of time. And you did mention that you have a free hour before dinner."

So she told him everything: the Philosopher's Stone, the events in the chamber, third year with Sirius, the TriWizard Tournament, the Department of Ministries, and the whole hunt for Horcruxes and the Battle. Jack had never been more horrified. Children shouldn't have gone through what Alex and her brother - Harry, Jack thinks his name was - had experienced the past seven years. From what he's heard, they rarely got to experience a normal childhood, having to carry the burden of the Wizarding world on their shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Jack hesitated to ask. He really didn't know what to say.

Alex smiled sadly. "As great as I can be. No use focusing on the past now, not when we have a whole future waiting for us. But enough about me, what's your story?"

"My story?"

"Yeah. How'd you become Jack Frost?" When Jack's look darkened, Alex quickly added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I -"

"No, no, it's fine." Jack ran a hand through his snowy white hair, "Honestly, I can't remember very much. I don't think I was anyone before I became Jack Frost. All I know is that The Man in the Moon told me my name."

"Man in the Moon?"

Jack nodded, "Three hundred years, no one could see me or hear me, other than other spirits. Yesterday, I asked him for some sort of sign, something that would hint on why I'm here. I mean, did I have another purpose other than making it snow? He told me to go to Hogwarts, and I did, then you tried to blast me off the frozen lake -"

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?"

"- And it pretty much went on from there. It feels pretty good to have someone to finally talk to."

"Well, you don't have to worry about being alone anymore. I'm here for you, mate." Alex nudged his side playfully, and Jack smiled down at her in thanks.

By the time Alex had moved to return to the castle, it was pretty dark out, Jack walking - rather, flying - next to her the entire way. But a sudden movement at the corner of their eye caught their attention. Their heads snapped to the direction of the forest. Whatever the thing was, it was huge, heading straight into the forest.

"You see it too, right?" Alex said to Jack, who nodded.

"Yeah, let's go check it out." Before Alex could protest, Jack scooped her up - the arm that held his staff under her knees, and the other on her back - and shot into the air.

Alex squeaked in surprise, her own arms wrapping themselves around his neck. She loved flying and all, but she preferred if she were flying on her broomstick rather than someone's arms. "Jack!"

"Don't worry, Alex, I'm not gonna drop you."

"You bloody better not, or I'll take that staff of yours and shove it up your bloody - Hey, what's that?"

The large figure vanished into the trees, and Jack chose to land on the spot they had last seen it. They were in the middle of the forest, Alex figured as she spotted the deadlier varieties of plants, and larger, mossier trees. It was much colder too. Jack readied his staff, holding it out in front of him, and Alex's wand slipping out of its holster and to her awaiting hand.

"_Lumos._" The tip of her wand lit up, and Jack turned to her in surprise.

"Whoa. That's cool." he said.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." Alex retorted cheekily, and Jack chuckled.

Both slowly gazed around them, and sharply turned to their left as a voice spoke in a light Australian accent, "Hello mate." And the creature stepped into the light. It was a large grey bunny - probably a head taller than Jack. He also had markings on his arms, legs and forehead, and was twirling a boomerang in one hand. "It's been a long time. Blizzard of '68 I believe, on Easter Sunday wasn't it?"

Jack finally lowered his staff, the tip on the ground, and he leaned on it. "Bunny! You're not still mad about that, are you?"

Alex didn't lower her wand, but glanced between the two curiously. "What... Err, _who_ are you?"

Bunny blinked as he turned to her, and noticed the source of the light illuminating their part of the forest. Then, turned to Jack in surprise, "Who's the shiela?"

Jack scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Right. Bunny, this is Alex Potter. Alex, this is Bunny - the Easter Bunny."

"Nice to meet you?" Alex said, though it sounded more like a question. The Easter Bunny, like Jack, was nothing like she had pictured. She thought of a cute, tiny bunny rabbit carrying a basket full of painted eggs. This was a six-foot bunny with a weapon.

"Mate," said the Bunny in astonishment, "She can see you?"

Jack smiled proudly, "Yeah, she can."

"Well, we only came to get you, so her being here makes things much harder... Fellas." Both Alex and Jack yelped as something grabbed them from behind, and immediately started to struggle.

"Hey! Let me go!" Alex tried to unbutton her robe so she could slip out the furry creature's grasp, but was stuffed into a red sack before she could, Jack following. "Jack, where are they taking us?" Alex's grip tightened on her wand. She could have just apparated them both out, but could she even apparate with a spirit? What if they got splinched?

Jack smiled at her. "No idea. But it's gonna be okay, Alex. I'll protect you."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself, yeah? I'd apparate us out of here, but I don't think you'd fancy your body parts scattered around Europe."

"Yeah, let's not do that."

Alex pointed her wand at the sack and casted, "_Diffindo,_" and frowned when nothing happened. What was this thing made of? Anti-magic fabric?

They could feel the sack being lifted off the ground and being tossed, and there was some sort of dizzying feeling. It was sort of like apparating, but less nauseating. Then they landed on the ground. Hard. Jack groaned in pain when Alex accidentally landed on him, "Sorry." And they lifted themselves. It was a miracle Jack's staff and Alex's wand weren't damaged on impact.

Jack was the first out of the sack, and found himself staring at the faces of the Big Four. The Guardians.

"There he is! Jack Frost!" exclaimed Santa, better known as North. He was a large man with a white beard, bushy black eyebrows, and was dressed in a lot of red. He also had tattoos on both his arms, 'Naughty' on the right, and 'Nice' on the left.

"Wow…you've gotta be kidding me…" Jack mumbled just before the yetis picked him off the ground and helped him on his feet. "Whoa! Hey, put me down."

"I hope the yetis treated you well." said North with a distinct Russian accent.

"Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack with my friend, and tossed through a magic portal." Jack told him sarcastically as he picked up his staff.

"Oh, good that was my idea – wait, friend?"

Jack helped Alex out of the sack, and Alex gaped at the four childhood icons in front of her in awe, "Sweet Salazar, you... you're - !"

"Santa Claus, yes! But everyone calls me North." North held out a hand, which Alex shook with her free hand. Huh, she never imagined Santa to be Russian, "Good to meet you, Miss Potter!"

"You too." Alex mumbled, "Merlin, you're all real! Hermione wasn't kidding."

"Ah yes, how is Miss Granger?" asked North.

Alex shrugged, "Good. Not as uptight as she used to be before the... uh, during our previous years."

North nodded, "Right. You have met Bunny, obviously."

Jack smirked, his staff resting on his shoulder, "Obviously."

"And the Tooth Fairy." The said fairly flew down to their level. She seemed very energetic, and looked like she could be part hummingbird. Her feathers ranged in a contrast of colors, from teal blue, to a nice bright gold, to an emerald green. Her wings were a blur, but there was a purplish tinge to them. There were also miniature versions of herself hovering close to her.

She moved in front of Jack, and exclaimed, "Hello, Jack. I've heard so much about you and your teeth!"

Alex snickered at the look of confusion on Jack's face, "My... my what?"

"Open up, are they really white as they say?" Tooth stuck her fingers in his mouth, Jack giving a small sound of protest, "Yes! Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" The little fairies around Tooth squealed. "Girls, pull yourselves together. Let's not disgrace the uniform."

She was just about to fly back to North's side, when she passed Alex. "Oh, Alex Potter! You had such a sweet tooth! Now, open up!"

"What -?" Alex began to say, but Tooth stuck her fingers into Alex's mouth, like what she had done to Jack's.

"Oh, such pretty teeth!" she giggled, "You've been taking good care of them."

"And Sandman…Sandy... Sandy. Wake up!" North shook the sleeping Sandman. He was short, and true to his name, appeared to be made of yellow sand. He open his eyes and wave his hand tiredly at them.

"Okay, anyone wanna tell me why I'm here? Alex has to go back to her school."

Alex's eyes widened at the severity of the situation, "Oh bloody hell. Then we better hope my housemates haven't noticed yet. Or told my brother for that matter. Knowing Harry, he'd send a bloody search party!"

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't worry. We'll get you back before your brother notices you're gone." he said comfortingly, then turned back to the other Guardians, "So... why am I here?" Sandman tried to explain to Jack what was going on, with images in sand forming above his head, but neither Jack nor Alex could figure out what it meant.

"That... That's not really helping, but thanks little man." Jack sighed, walking around the room, knocking a passing elf with his staff, freezing the poor thing. It looked nothing like a house elf. It was much shorter, dressed in a red pointed outfit with a bell on top. "I must have done something really bad to get you four together. Am I on the naughty list? Or Alex?"

North let out a bark of laughter, "Ha! On naughty list? You hold record, Jack. And Alex, well, she has her share. All the pranks she pulls with those twins..."

"And here I thought no one was going to use that against me." Alex smirked when Jack chuckled.

"But no matter, we overlook. Now we're wiping clean the slate."

"How come?"

"Ahh, good question." Bunny chided in a faux cheerful tone.

"How come? I tell you how come. Because now, you are Guardian!" North exclaimed as he waved his hands in the air. The two yetis behind him raised torches in their hands. The little elves started playing music, banners rolled down, revealing the 'G' symbols on them, the yetis twirling the torches in their hands. A couple of Tooth's fairied flew to Jack with a necklace, and Jack backed away. "Ha! This is the best part!" said North as an elf becan to play a tiny drum, and marched towards Jack. The elves and yetis cornering him to the middle of a circle engraved on the floor, the 'G' symbol in the middle of it. Jack looked down to find an elf pointing at his bare feet. The elf then directed his attention to two approaching elves, carrying a pair of ceremonial boots. Jack grew even more confused. "Huh?"

A yeti handed North a large book, and North blew off the dust before opening it, clearing his throat.

Jack didn't look happy, Alex noted, and neither did Bunny. The others however, were ecstatic.

Suddenly, Jack raised his staff and slammed it to the ground, covering it with frost, and a blast of wind came rushing, blowing everybody back and causing the torches to go off. Alex blinked in surprise as it blew her hair back.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack questioned, and North began to laugh. He was the only one laughing.

"Merlin, he's gone mental." Alex muttered to Jack as she moved to stand next to him.

North stopped laughing, and spoke in a tone that clearly suggested he though Jack had been joking, "Of course you do. Music!"

"No music!" Jack snapped at the elves that had began to play again. One of the elves tossed the trumpet to the ground angrily and stormed off. Temperamental much?

"This is all flattering but you don't want me." Jack said as he floated and moved to stand on top of the desk near the globe. "You're all hard work and deadlines. And I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

Bunny let out a laugh, nudging North's shoulder, "That's exactly what I said."

"Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do." said Tooth as she flew over to the white haired teen, then moved to gesture to the large globe, "Each of those lights is a child."

"A child who believes. Good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them" said North, making Alex frown a tad.

"How come Harry and I've never seen any of you when we were kids? We used to believe in you lot but..."

"You don't get presents I leave?" asked North, and Alex shook her head.

"Or any of the Easter eggs?" added Bunny.

Alex snorted, "The Dursleys were not really an ideal family. Anything meant for us was given to our cousin Dudley. Harry and I have only ever gotten the quarters Tooth leaves under our pillows."

The four Guardians frowned and exchanged a look.

A question mark appeared on top of Sandman's head as he gestured to himself. Alex shrugged, "We get good dreams sometimes, but I think they were blocked out by our mental connection with... Voldemort."

Bunny started laughing, "Voldemort? What kind of name is Voldemort?"

"That's what Jack said too." smirked Alex as Jack and Bunny scowled at each other, "We used call him Moldy Shorts though. So we wouldn't activate the taboo he placed on his name."

There was a moment of silence, before North shook his head, "Okay, no more wishy-washy. Pitch is out there doing who knows what."

"You mean the Boogeyman?" Jack scoffed disbelievingly.

"Yes, when Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." North said as Jack start walking away.

"All the more reason for pick someone more qualified." he said.

"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen! Like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." Jack paused and turned back to them, and Alex froze. Chosen. Jack was chosen by the Man in the Moon. It was no better than the stupid prophecy she and harry had to grow up with. Nothing is ever normal, is it?

"Last night Jack, he chose you." Tooth said.

"Maybe." Bunny added.

"Man in Moon." Jack murmured, staring up at the sky. "He talks to you?"

"You see you cannot say 'no'. It is destiny."

_Destiny. Such a cruel Mistress._ Alex bit her lip as she glanced at Jack, gauging his reaction carefully.

"But why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" asked Jack, running a hand through his hair in frustration, "After three hundred years, this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guy cooped up in some hideout, thinking of new ways to bribe kids. No, no, no. That's not for me!" he shouted at the moon, then turned back to the big four, "No offense."

Alex snickered. Basically everything he just said was offensive.

"How is that not offensive?!" Bunny snapped. "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what does this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

"Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids _like_ what I do." said Jack.

"But none of 'em believe in you, do they?" Bunny leaned closer towards Jack. "You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist. All you've got is her, and she's probably gonna forget about you someday soon." he gestured to Alex, who stared at him, affronted. Jack looked like he was trying not to cry.

Alex stepped forward, her hand gripping her wand tightly as she pointed in at Bunny warningly. This guy was no Draco Malfoy, but he was a close second, "Watch your mouth, Fluffbutt. I promised Jack that I wouldn't leave him, and I intend to keep that promise. So unless you fancy pink fur, you better _shut up_." she sneered.

Bunny eyed her wand warily, then snorted, "It's going to take more than a little stick to hurt me, shiela. I don't get why you're trying to protect this clown anyway."

"Bunny! Enough!" Tooth scolded him.

"No, the kangaroo's right." said Jack, and Alex honestly felt bad for him. She knew he was upset, even if he did try to hide it under a joke.

"The, the what - what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate!" Bunny glared at Jack.

"Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack glared back.

"I'm a bunny. The _Easter_ Bunny. People believe in me."

An awkward silence followed Bunny's proclamation, and Alex could see the tears brimming in Jack's eyes. It pained her to see him that way. She knew that he had tried to get people to believe in him, but no one ever did. She wanted to change that. Maybe if she introduced him to people in Hogwarts? But first...

"_Colovaria._" That instant, Bunny's fur changed from a nice grey, to a bright baby pink. Jack covered his laugh with a cough, North tried to look disapproving but chuckled, Sandy was shaking in silent laughter, and Tooth giggled.

"HEY! What the - What did you do to me?" Bunny cried, staring at his fur in horror.

"Payback." Alex drawled smugly, finally sliding her wand back into its holster, "And I'm not changing you back until you apologize."

Jack smiled at her, "Thanks. You really weren't joking about cursing others when they get you mad, were you?"

"Nope." Alex returned his smile. "The kangaroo had it coming anyway." Both ignored the sound of protest from Bunny.

"Jack. Walk with me." North said. Jack nodded after a little push from Alex, leaving the girl alone with a still giggling Tooth, a grinning Sandy, and a furious Bunny.

"What is your problem, shiela?" Bunny snapped.

Alex sneered, "My problem right now is you. What do you have against Jack anyway?"

"He ruined my Easter egg hunt!"

"And that gives you the right to be a complete prat?" said Alex.

"Why does it matter to you anyways?" Bunny asked angrily.

"He's my friend, of course it matters!" Alex snapped, "My family and friends matter more to be than anything else! I've lived through enough torture. Seeing my friends hurt is more than just a slap in the face to me."

Bunny frowned deeply, his eyes clearly conveying his inner conflict. But before he or Alex could speak, Tooth gasped, one of little fairies whispering in her ear.

"Oh no!" Then she flew off.

Sandy, Bunny, and Alex all exchanged a look, before rushing straight to North's office, where North and Jack seemed to have finished their talk.

"We have a problem, mate!" Bunny called. "Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

* * *

**Please review guys, it would mean a lot to me if you did.**

**~Cassandra**


	3. Chapter 3

**2So I got a little into the Rise of the Guardians film (Isn't Jack Frost awesome? XD) and I figured I'd do a little crossover with Harry Potter, featuring Alex of course. Anywho, I'll have to warn you guys that this is majorly AU, due to the following reasons:**

**- Alex's presence in the story affects it that much already**

**- Sirius, Fred, Remus and Tonks don't die (I love them too much)**

**- The battle begun at sixth year, so you can disregard the Half-Blood Prince. (I need to do this to satisfy the ages so Harry's year mates are mostly 17 or 18, Harry and Alex are both 17)**

**So I hope you guys enjoy the story! If you need to know more about Alex, check out my story "The Slytherin Side of Things".**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Inc, and Rise of the Guardians belong to DreamWorks. However, I do own Alex.

* * *

North shoved open a set of double doors, followed closely by Bunny, Sandy, Jack, and Alex. Several yeti's rushed by as they prepared the hangar for launch. Bunny was still coaxing Alex into changing his fur back as they walked. Alex, who had finally had enough relented.

"If I change you back, would you stop insulting Jack?"

Bunny rolled his eyes and nodded. Alex sighed, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Bunny, "Hold still." she told him, "_Finite Incantatem._" Bunny practically sighed in relief once his fur had gone back to a familiar light grey.

"North, North! I told you, I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old..." Jack trailed off suddenly as there was the sound of pounding hooves and beastly snorting. North's sleigh came into view. It was a huge, shiny hot rod sleigh. Alex and Jack gaped in disbelief. "...sleigh."

"Wicked." Alex breathed. The sleigh came to a standstill as the the five prepared to climb inside. Several Yetis were still running around making last minute preparations.

"Okay, one ride, but that's it." Jack said and jumped aboard.

"Only one? Your mental." said Alex as Jack helped her up, and Sandy hopped onto the back seat.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." North said as he climbed inside, grabbing the reigns and wrapping them around his arms. "Bunny, what are you waiting for?"

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate. And um, and safer." Just as Bunny moved to get away, North hauled him up, and dumped him into a seat. "Buckle up!" North said.

Bunny looked around frantically and yelped, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seat belts?!"

North laughed. "That was just expression!" He said. North turned to one of the Yetis. "Are we ready?" The Yeti threw his hands up in a fit shaking his head no. "Good! Let's go! Clear! Hyah!"

Alex squeaked in surprise when North cracked the reigns, and the sleigh was off in an instant. She tumbled into Jack, who wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. Jack couldn't help but laugh when Alex flushed, mumbling an apology.

"Out of the way!" North called. The sleigh ran down a large ice track that eventually brought the sleigh into a corkscrew. Jack and Alex were grinning, while Bunny looked like he was going to be sick. "I hope you like the loopty-loops" North chortled.

"I hope you like carrots." Bunny retorted, gulping down the bile rising in his throat. Sandy threw his hands up in the air with a big smile on his face.

"Here we go." North cried as the sleigh launched off the ramp, the wings at the side folding out and the engine starting up, and they were shooting through the sky.

"WOOO-HOOOOOO!" Jack and Alex cried out in delight. North, reins in hand, leaned back as the reindeer  
climbed higher, and the sleigh made a loop in the sky.

"Klasno!" he called out.

"This is bloody awesome!" Alex laughed.

Jack leapt up onto the rear of the sleigh to watch the North Pole fade into the distance, then glanced at Bunny, who was sinking in his seat, looking extremely nauseous. Jack's eyes lit up with mischief, glancing between Bunny, alex, and the Pole. Alex caught the look, and instantly became wary. She had seen that look countless of times, on Fred and George when they have some brilliant prank planned, and the Slytherins.

"Hey, Bunny!" Jack suddenly called out, "Check out this view - EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!"

Alex gasped, rushing to the back of the sleigh as Jack fell off, "Jack!" She squealed as an arm grabbed hers, pulling her overboard, and Bunny gasped.

"North!"

Jack pulled Alex close to him and set them down on the skid of the sleigh, Alex glaring even as Jack wrapped his free arm securely around her waist. "I've got you, don't worry." he told her.

"Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack?" said Alex, she and Jack glancing up as Bunny peered over the edge of the sleigh.

A smug smirk graced jack's lips, "Awww... you do care."

"Ah, rack off you bloody show pony! I was checking for the shiela." Bunny snapped.

Alex rolled her eyes, and Jack laughed as he pulled Alex to her feet, and brought both of them back onto the sleigh. Sandy was chuckling at their antics, and at the look on Bunny's face.

"What's the big deal? I thought you liked flying." Jack said to the witch.

"I do like flying. I just don't look forward to falling." Alex shrugged.

"I wasn't going to let you fall." Jack assured.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut." called North, pulling a snow globe from his coat.

"Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels." Bunny said, shutting his eyes in fear.

"I say, Tooth Palace!" North said to the snow globe, a mini replica of the palace appearing inside, and North tossed it to the air. A portal appeared in front of them, and North cracked the reigns again, driving the sleigh into it.

Alex blinked for a moment. It was almost like apparating, just a little less sickening. The first thing she saw, were black wisps coming right at them. Her eyes narrowed. Those weren't wisps, they were horses.

"What..." North murmured.

Nightmares rushed passed them lest and right, Alex ducking as one whizzed by her head. Her wand slid into her palm, casting a shield as one Nightmare nearly rammed into them,. The Nightmare disintegrated, leaving nothing but black sand.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" Jack cried out, jumping into the air to catch a Baby Tooth as it was about to be swallowed up by a Nightmare. "Hey little Baby Tooth. Are you okay?" the little fairy in Jack's hands nodded.

The sleigh flew by the pillars, all of which had holes in them. Most likely for the teeth capsules, Jack had noted. More Nightmares buzzed about the Tooth Palace, and North shoved the reigns into Jack's hands in haste. "Here, take over." North said.

Alex had never seen Bunny look more horrified, and was inclined to agree. The thought of Jack driving the sleigh seemed scarier than the Nightmares right about now. "Hyah!" Jack cracked the reigns with a large grin on his face, and the sleigh sped up. North was standing in front of the sleigh, slashing each Nightmare that came their way.

"_Stupefy!_" Jets of red light shot out from Alex's want as she fired one stunner after the other, pausing briefly when she had to spit out some black sand.

North had just slashed another Nightmare, and three tooth boxes fell into the sleigh. "They're stealing the teeth!" said Bunny. Sandy examined the Black sand that had covered him in confusion, showing it to Bunny, North, Jack and Alex, who were all equally suspicious.

Alex turned back just in time to see them heading straight for a pillar, and yelled, "Jack, watch it!" causing everyone to turn. Jack yelped as he pulled on the reigns, making the sleigh swerve off course, crashing them onto a platform.

"Bloody hell, Frostbite, you have an attention span of a teaspoon." Alex groaned as she hopped off the sleigh.

Jack snorted, "Well, I'm sorry I got distracted by giant, black sand horses." he replied, apologetically yet sarcastically.

"Tooth! Are you alright?" North called out.

"They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything." Tooth cried, sinking to her knees in defeat. The Baby Tooth that Jack had saved glanced over the winter spirit's shoulder, and flew over to Tooth, nuzzling the larger fairy in reassurance. "Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright!" Tooth breathed.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting." A voice said. It sent chills down Alex's spine, quite like the ones you get when someone breathes down your neck. "The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck." A man emerged from the shadows. He had shady skin, spiky black hair, amber eyes, and wore a long black robe. He had an air around him that absolutely screamed 'evil'.

"Did you like my show on the globe, North?" he asked, though not expecting an answer "Got you all together didn't I?"

"Pitch!" Tooth shrieked, flying up to him in rage, but Pitch had already disappeared into the shadows, "You have thirty seconds to return my fairies!"

"Or what? Pitch taunted, his voice echoing though he was nowhere to be seen, then finally reappearing by one of the pillars. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" North asked aggressively, clutching his swords tightly.

Pitch reappeared on one of the higher platforms, staring down at them all. "Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in!" he said, "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe, that's where you belong!" Bunny retorted waspishly.

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit."

Alex raised an eyebrow at this. She had to admit, that was pretty funny, but this was hardly the time to laugh.

Bunny tried to hit Pitch with a boomerang but he was already gone.

"Hang on, is that Jack Frost?" Pitch scoffed in laughter, "Since when are you all so chummy."

"We're not." said Jack, his staff at the ready as he glanced around warily.

"Oh good. A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you, but you must be used to that by now" he threw over his shoulder at Jack, smirking before he disappeared into shadows.

"And who might this be?" Alex gasped, whirling around and pointed her wand at Pitch, who had appeared directly behind her. "A witch now, are you?" His tone was laced with humor, and Alex glared menacingly.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Alex snapped, a hex already on the tip of her tongue.

"Not at all, Miss Potter. I'm merely saying." said Pitch, making Alex's eyes widen.

"How - How do you...?" she stuttered, taking a tentative step back.

Pitch took a step forward, "Your fears, my dear, are immensely enthralling." Another step, and Jack pulled Alex behind him protectively, pointing his staff at Pitch. "Fear for your brother, fear for your friends. Fear of another war, where more lives would be lost."

"Pitch! You shadow sneaking ratbag! Come here!" Bunny yelled, trying to take a swing with his boomerang, but Pitch was already gone, appearing on the platform above them.

Tooth cried out in rage, grabbing Bunny's boomerang at flew at him, but reeled back when a Nightmare appeared at Pitch's side. "Whoa," Pitch eased stroking the horse's side comfortingly, "Easy girl, easy."

Pitch brushed the Nightmare's mane, drawing a wisp of sand and swirling it in his palm mockingly. "Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares. Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know." Pitch said, and Sandy glared up at him as he glanced down at the wisp of golden sand swirling in his own palm.

"What fear? Of you!? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" Bunny exclaimed.

Oh, the Dark Ages. Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded! But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light! Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope! Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! 'Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!' Well that's all about to change." Pitch said. He grinned as a pillar behind him crumbled. "Oh look, it's happening already."

"What is?" Jack asked.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came." Pitch grinned. "I mean such a little thing, but to a child..."

"Tooth, what's happening?" asked Alex, glancing around the Tooth Palace in apprehension.

"They, they don't believe in me anymore." Tooth breathed.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian... but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they." Pitch said. Jack's eyes widened in realization.

"No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing. But fear and darkness and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!" Pitch said.

Alex fired a nasty hex, the jet of light barely grazing Pitch as he sank into the shadows. Jack glanced at Alex. Her knuckles were white, with how tight she was gripping her wand, her eyes fierce and determined. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and pulled away from Jack, her wand arm twisted. Alex cried out in pain, dropping her wand. "Such a pitiful little human..." Pitch whispered in her ear.

"_Everte Statum!_" Pitch was sent flying back, and Alex scrambled away, picking her wand off the ground, and glanced up, to see familiar emerald eyes staring down at her.

"Harry!" she cried in relief as her brother dismounted his broom. With him were Ron, Hermione (who Alex was amazed to see riding a broom, as she had been so against heights), and Draco Malfoy. Wait... Malfoy?

"Alex!" Harry rushed forward and hugged her, "Alex, what's going on? I've been worried sick!"

"Fight now, explain later." said Alex.

More curses went flying, the Guardians and Jack trailing after Pitch as he swerved and dove into a crevice, and disappearing into a swirl of Black sand.

Hermione looked around, "He's gone."

* * *

**Please review guys, it would mean a lot to me if you did.**

**~Cassandra**


End file.
